Serve The Servants
by prJackWalker
Summary: CS May is in the hospital and is wishing things she never had before, can Drew the boy lieing next to her help her see the light? Contestshipping mayxdrew
1. Serve the Servants

**Okay this story is contestshipping a first for me. I needed something else to write about so I had this idea. This is part of Leekie's contestshipping contest she had, for more information go check out her page. sorry leekie **

* * *

**April 1**

_I have no clue who ever told me to do this but seeing as I'll be here for a while, I have no other choice._

_My arms hurt to the point where I can barely move them. I actually miss writing. I must be one of those narcissists who only appreciate things when they're gone. Nothing is ever new for me. The populars are still popular and the nerds are still smart. It's almost as if society has this dotted line for us to follow and we have to fill it in, with our troubles and doubts._

_I HATE IT!!!_

_My parents love me so much and I know this isn't their fault. How could I have everything, any kid would dream of having and still feel so miserable. Even after my parents said they were separating I couldn't care less. I felt fine. As much as knew I was fine, I wasn't acting like it. The legendary divorce is such a bore._

_Nothing seemed to matter anymore. School seemed pointless, it is pointless. Still either way I manage to get up in the morning and drag myself there, knowing the dark fate that haunts me if I don't. Dawn has kept me company there for as long as I can remember. I guess the situation wasn't quite as intense as I thought. I need her around to remind me of what not to become. It didn't really start to sink in until...Drew..._

I looked over to the young man beside me, his head was wrapped around but his slightly visible bangs of green hair were visible.

"Drew..." I whispered. He was lying right next to me, in the same room of the same hospital. I hadn't seem him since two weeks ago, well no one had seen him since two weeks ago.

_Drew was quite the athletic individual at my school. He ran faster than anyone I knew. He wasn't a creep like most of the athletic guys, he was genually nice to everyone. I could remember one instance when girls kept dropping their book or pencils so they could start a conversation with him. He never stayed too long, he helped picked them up and walked away without ever saying a word._

_I had to admit it, he was cute. Would he ever be interested in Me? I've decided not to let the thought of Drew lying next to me get to my head. Just another stupid crush._ I wrote_. Memories and broken dreams. I didn't really know him, We had the same P.E. class that's about it. Every now and then we had a slight conversation._

_But Drew is here! What a coincidence. He had scared me, so much. We were just there, running our laps around the field. I actually thought we had an interesting conversation going...He was sweating, gasping for air and holding his chest._

"Drew what's wrong?" she remembered asking him. He didn't answer. Drew collapsed to the floor, his face landed in the dirt.

_They said his heart gave out. He almost died on the way here. The cause of this was still unknown to me. After that I literally gave up on finding him. My entire being began to deteriorate. I couldn't hide from the thoughts, the emotions...the beliefs._

_It all just started once, as an accident of course. I enjoyed it. I felt alive. Someone different. Nothing could save me from this void I was falling into. I grew tired of feeling this pain. Just one more brick in the wall. What was the point? Was there a point to any of this?_

_One cut fell deeper, lights swirled in and around my head, as my mother's priceless bath towels lay pressed against my hands. I felt the life slowly drift away from me. I missed the comfort in being sad. I held it in too long, Nothing deserves to be kept away forever..._

"What are you writing?"

May looked over at Drew's bed. He was awake with his eyes gently shut. "Did you say something?" I asked.

"You're talking out loud, Interrupting my sleep, you keep sounding as if you don't want to be here or anywhere on this planet for that matter."

I looked down at my writing. My tears drained away the ink on the page. "Why do you care anyway?"

"If you truly, really wanted to die, you would have been dead long before now..." Drew's voice was becoming a faint whisper in the room. He was having trouble just speaking. Drew used his energy and slowly climbed out of his bed, walking over to my bed and sitting down by the edge of my feet.

He placed his hand on my wrist. He closed his eyes for a moment. My heart beat throbbed through out my lacerated vein. "You were afraid?" he asked.

I pulled away from him. "No I wasn't!"

He chuckled "I've known plenty of people who have felt the same way as you do and they didn't cut, they ended it as quickly and swiftly as possible, were you hoping that someone was going to walk in on you and save you?'

His voice was weak but reassuring. "I...was afraid..."

"If your afraid...say the word over and over again until it is meaningless, that works for me sometimes. Death, death, death, death...pretty soon I might as well be saying watermelon, watermelon, watermelon..."

"So have you been awake this whole time?"

He nodded. He had taken his place at the foot of my bed. His eyes closed and smiling towards the emptiness of the ceiling. "Yeah, I have, I don't want to be taken as a stalker but, you do think out loud and pretty loud. I heard the conversation between you and your doctors, is it nice knowing someone unexpected is going to come visit you?"

"Why don't you ever have visits from our good doctors?"

Drew turned his head towards me "They've decided not to bother me any more." He walked up and sat down, comfortably in an armchair not too far away. He picked up the first book he found and began to read. "They're just waiting to watch me spit out my last breath and die like I'm supposed too, beside they specialize in something different than what I have."

Drew smiled, I guess here we could sense each others feelings. "I doubt any of that Bullcrap they suggested really pinpointed and described you?"

"Not really, I just nodded in response to whatever they said so they would leave me alone."

"Hmmm" Drew continued reading. his eyes scanned the book's letters and words about the unknown.

"What you have..." I began "Is it permanent...um terminal?"

He closed his book for a moment, placing his finger to bookmark his page. "That's my little secret, besides that's what I'm told, but of course not all medical terms are correct these days."

"What about your parents?" I seemed to long for the conversation we hadn't finished. "Do they believe the doctors."

Drew scoffed. "Believe is hardly the word, more like embrace covers it better."

"What?" I could hardly believe it. "Why would they do that, no one wants to here about their son dying."

"Well, May believe what you want but even with this, I'm enjoying my life, no school, all the books I want, the occasional painkiller to give me a slight buzz and...the company of a cute and sweet girl."

I felt my cheeks flame bright red. "You are so..."

"Have you ever wondered that maybe dying is preventable, it only exist because we already have learned to accept it?"

I started having that feeling again. "I wish I could have accepted it."

He looked up from his book. "Even though I hate to admit it, I am sort of afraid, just what exactly lies beyond our dreams." Drew chuckled again. "Being ignorant is bliss, The sun might be gone but we have lights, a broken heart can be healed with glue."

Drew walked over to me. He placed his hand back on my wrists, carefully examining them. Almost as if he had fallen in love with my arms. " Do you always act like this?" I asked.

"So far teenage angst has payed off well, but now we're bored, old and dying. It wouldn't really matter what happens now..." Drew placed my hands back under my sheets and returned to his bed. "It's Lymphoma..." he said calmly. "I have very bad posture, no cure..." He was out of breath again.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...I'm cool with it..." He groaned and grasped his arm. I noticed he had a huge band-aid underneath his hand. "I'm going to take a small nap, May I hope to talk to you whenever I wake up, ever since I've been in here I've lost all track of time."

"Drew, time for your IV." The nurse walked in carrying a huge needle attached to a small pouch of fluids. Drew raised himself immediately. "Why do insist on pumping that crap through my veins, just leave me alone!"

He attempted to hide under his blanket but the nurse grabbed his arm. I didn't continued watching, I was deathly scared of needles. For most of my friends that was the only reason they never did drugs. Needles are scary.

"There Drew that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

"Oh go back to the...swap meet...quack...!" Drew continued persistently trying to annoy her. "Vacuum out...these...fluids..." by the time he finished his sentence, she had already gone.

I couldn't bare to see the needle in his arm. I went back to my writing, but I had lost my thoughts.

_Now I remember, My Parents told me that keeping a diary would make me feel better...I'll come back If I have anything to mention..._

I closed the book and placed it safely under my pillow. "I think I'll take a nap too Drew" I called over to him.

"Never mind" he said. "Sleep is the cousin of death, My eyes are wide open cause my dreams are kin to my last breath and they'll never take me alive..." he pondered his thoughts for a minute. "Naturally of course they won't, Can I ask you a question, May?"

Yeah.." I said yawning.

"Did you think it was really worth it?"

I lay still not wanting to move "I just had to get away from home, I don't want to leave here just yet."

"Thanks great, I can't wait to have my next birthday party here." Drew tried to make me laugh but it wasn't really helping. "Your such a beautiful girl May, There are people out there who really care about you."

"My mom and dad are never home, it seems they care about themselves and their stupid divorce more than me." I sobbed quietly, I didn't want to let Drew hear.

"Just...take..me home..." he whispered. "Maybe one day when I'm falling asleep watching T.V...I'll wake up in my mother's arms...her real arms, loving caring...not the ones that she has now."

"Exactly..." My eyes couldn't stay open anymore. I was drifting off. "Good night...Drew..."

"May...I...I..." Drew's IV had knocked him out. The doctors could have probably taken his vital organs and he would have never known. That entered my mind and implanted itself there. I stayed awake throughout the afternoon and most of the night. Watching out for no one to touch his perfect body lying there in peace and tranquility. I really hated thinking, that soon that peace and tranquillity would soon, one of these days, never go away.

* * *

**Yeah that was kinda angsty or whatever, more will be explained soon. next chapter coming soon. by the way thanks for all the reviews i have gotten and for my 1000th hit to my page**


	2. Senseless Apprentice

**The "U" in april is not a mistake btw... I read it and there are no mistakes...i hope lol I was flirting with medical terms in this one...

* * *

Aprul 2 --Around 2:00 a.m. **

_I feel the atmosphere of this place starting to take it's toll on me. Not just me but everyone here, Drew and the kids who usually lie asleep in their beds. I never thought of Drew to be the reading type, but I guess I never knew much about him at all._

_I sometimes would imagine that he would smile at me whenever we passed through the hallways. Like I said I imagined. He never as much as I try to think back, made even a small gesture at me. I'm not saying that he never did anything, but they weren't small._

_Dawn and I weren't so self-centered as everyone thought of us to be. Guys would sometimes smile back at us, We enjoyed it. Feeling that emotion that someone likes you. I never really gave it much thought as Dawn would. Whenever a new guy would smile in our direction she would ask If I liked him. I would ignore her from time to time, eventually just giving up and teasing her, saying that he was cute._

_When Drew first came to our school, he wasn't any different from the other guys. Eventually the guys from the various sports teams started calling him their friend. Drew was known for his speed, as I've said before I was in his P.E. class witnessing everything first hand. When I had my chance I would sprint next to him. He seemed to like having me there. He was constantly smiling, rolling over his words making sure he never said the wrong thing. At that point I really started noticing various things about him. His smile of course, the way he flicked his hair, even though no matter how tired I got, he would slow down and continue running next to me._

_The other day I was sure I had blown it. One of the Drew's supposed "Friends" tossed a rock where I was running. Like a klutz I fell into his trap and twisted my ankle. The pain crept in and around my foot. The guys were laughing hysterically. Everyone ran past me staring, giggling to themselves relieved that they weren't in my position._

_Dawn was not far behind me that day, she was the only on who stopped. "It's okay, May." She put her hands to my cheeks and brushed them off. I guess I was crying and had fallen hard, my face was an embarrassment._

_"Can you walk?" she asked. Dawn helped me to my feet but I couldn't move. The world was spinning, My eyes were sticky and wet with my tears, I didn't feel his arms around me..._

_I guess when I finally got my head on straight, I was in a wheel chair in the nurse office. I looked around Dawn and Drew laid asleep, seated in a bench not too far away from me. I was jealous. Dawn had her head on Drew's chest while I was here in this chair._

_"How are you feeling." the school nurse asked._

_"Fine" I replied "Why's he here?" I pointed over to Drew's direction._

_"That nice boy brought you here, I've never seen anyone care for someone else like that, especially in high school. He refused to let anyone carry you except for him."_

_My cheeks felt warm, I noticed Drew had a band-aid on his cheek. A nasty cut oozed underneath it. "What happened to his cheek?"_

_"He got into a fight with one of the guys that threw the rock, He wasn't hurt that bad but it was quite crazy of him to take on those three guys, two times bigger than him. They threw him into a bush and he got cut. Luckily the coached stopped them before they could do more harm to anyone else. You're friend there was almost ready to jump in also."_

_Dawn had a few crumpled leaves in her hair and hat. She must've gotten involved also. "Oh..." I whispered. Drew might have been quick but he wasn't a good match up against him and those big guys. If it wasn't because they liked him so much, they would have probably breaked him in half. Drew was so delicate, more than I had thought, it turns out._

_"May..." Drew was rubbing his eyes and getting out of the bench. He set down Dawn's head on the other side. He looked so athletic in his P.E. clothes. Usually I'm not attracted to guys when they're sweating or sticky but he looked so good. He brushed his hair from his face and knelt down beside me. "How's your ankle?" he pressed his hands against it. (Now I now where he received that annoying behavior from) just like with my wrists he examined carefully my ankle. It was severely bruised._

_"Ow, It still hurts." Ok, it didn't really hurt that bad but I kinda wanted him to stay longer. "Why did you help me?"_

_"Those guys are asses." he said, his voice was deeper. "I'm so different from them May, I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you."_

_I gasped "What do you mean...to be seen with me?"_

_Drew's mouth was open, he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, it's just that whoever they don't call their friend...we're not allowed to talk to anyone else, I think the only reason they do talk to me and left me alive today was because of my speed. When I was an alien, the new kid at this school, Cultures were not opinions."_

_Drew sat back down. Dawn laid her head back on his chest. I wanted to be in her place right now, but I knew standing up would blow my cover. He brushed the leaves from her hat and hair. "Dawn takes care of her hair, it's so silky and soft." His complementing was growing on my nerves, I knew he just trying to be nice. Oh why me?_

_He walked over to me. Drew brushed off the dirt from my face. He stood back ,I felt my face turned warm. Why did I have to blush now? He walked over to the nearby sink, placing a few paper towels under the faucet. He gently rubbed my cheeks with them. It felt so cool and refreshing._

_"How's that?" he asked "Your face was kinda dirty." he smiled._

_I couldn't help but laugh also, his smile was contagious. "Don't call me dirty."_

_"Well, your all better now." Drew threw the towels back in the trash and dried my cheeks with a dry one. The nurse walked over and handed me and ice pack. "Keep that on your leg." she said. "It'll help bring down the swelling." she turned to Drew "You guys better head on to the locker room before the next bell rings, you don't want to go to class in your P.E. clothes"_

_"Ok." He nodded. Drew sat back down next to Dawn, waking her gently. "Hey Dawn, come on we have to go."_

_Dawn rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Is May Ok?"_

_Drew nodded once more. "She's fine."_

_Dawn walked up and hugged me. "I'm glad your doing fine." she said._

_"Hey Dawn, come closer." I whispered. "Don't cuddle with Drew again, Ok?"_

_Dawn stood stunned then she smiled. "Oh...Ok May, I won't" She walked out of the room, moving seductively out of the doorway. I knew she was teasing me. Oh Dawn. I felt myself blushing again. I watched Dawn move her finger across Drew's chest "I'll see you in the locker room Drew, well outside anyways."_

_Drew closed his eyes as Dawn walked out, He was blushing. "Yeah Ok, Dawn."_

_"Bye May." I heard her call out. Drew stood up and headed toward the door. He turned back towards me, he flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Don't be jealous May..." He said to me. He winked and walked out._

_I was so happy._

Around 3:00 a.m. or so I dosed off. The last thing I saw was Drew, breathing slowly. Watching his chest move up and down...

* * *

I awoke in the hospital room. It looked like the hospital anyway. The IV was still in my arm but instead of the normal looking clear fluid in the bag was a...  
"Body..." I whispered. A small curled up body of a strange creature lay asleep in the bag. At the foot of my bed , sat three guys not much older than me. They sat in arm chairs, their arms crossed. They looked tired as if they had been up all night. Two of them had Dark brown hair, the one on the far right had long blond hair. 

"How are you doing, Drew?" he asked.

I turned to my left. May was gone. "Where's May? Who are you?" He walked up toward me, his blue eyes gleamed in the light. "We're waiting for you."

"No, not NOW!!!!!"

"My favorite patient, a display of patience, your not the same, " he whispered. His hair began to glow, brighter than before. "Bye Drew."

* * *

I awoke again. Everything was normal. I turned to my left, May slept comfortably in her bed, so cute. My breakfast was in a tray on my bed. Cereal, Milk and orange juice with a side of toast and fruit. It smelled delicious, I didn't realize how hungry I was. "Aah." I heard a faint yawn from May. She was stretching her arms out. She turned to me and smiled. "Hi Drew, how'd you sleep?" 

"Not bad, About as good as anyone can sleep here." I replied. "I had the strangest dream."

May turned over and laid on her tummy. She used her hands to keep her head up. ""Oh? What about?" She smiled at me again. I fell silent for a few minutes

"Um..One problem, I kinda forgot it."

She laughed "It's okay." She walked out of bed and sat down next to me. May moved her fingers through my hair. She seemed to enjoy it. I decided to change the subject. "So are your wrists the only reason you were brought here?" Smooth move.

May looked down at her arms. "No." she said. "I just did this yesterday, I've had a bad case of Laryngitis for awhile now." She coughed, her throat I could tell was very scratchy.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

May sat thinking about it for awhile. She pulled back the covers and cuddled next to me making herself comfortable. "May...I...uh."

"What's the point of going home?" I could hear the sorrow in her voice. "My parents are too busy, arguing over their own stuff to care about me, life has gotten boring. Same routine everyday."

I listened to her story with great interest, I wasn't being sarcastic either. "So why not stay here? It's what I do."

May gave a bitter laugh. "I...don't have a terminal illness Drew... anything short of that wouldn't be enough to keep me here." She looked around the room. "It's kinda scary in here."

The nurse walked back in. She carried in her breakfast on a tray. "Here you go sweetheart." She said smiling "Drew you haven't forgotten about your IV now have you?"

"Oh no..." I said sarcastically. "I love it so much it makes me sick! So come on over and shoot the shi..."

"All right I get it." She interrupted me before I could finish. "I'll be back with it in a few minutes."

"Make sure it doesn't have any bodies in it!" I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth. She and May looked at me with awkward faces. "Oh my lymph's, I need rest." I dropped my head onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"Where did that come from?" May asked.

"Who knows?" I said. "The only things they have here to read are medical term books, they're pretty interesting but weird."

"What have you read?" I picked up the book I happened to be reading at the moment.

"Well one thing really caught my attention was that sometimes, In utero babies sometimes die by having their umbilical cords wrapped around their necks." Such dark subjects fascinated my mind.

"Oh that's so sad..." May closed the book. "I cant stand to see them like that."

"It sort of reminds me of you." I whispered.

May turned and looked at me. I brushed my hair from my forehead. "How does it remind you of me?"

"Well...Newborns are much smarter than we think they are, Could it be possible that they are bored also, and decided that waiting to come out was too long and boring, so they ended their life?" I guess It was weird connection to make but you try spending two weeks in a hospital reading this sort of material without losing your head. "You seem to be in that same position May,..."

"I never thought of it like that." she whispered.

"I wish I could go back...Just climb back and start over again...with my stupid...An ironic thing the umbilical cord is, it gives and takes away life...Maybe they choose their own fate...I wonder where we'll end up someday?" I pushed back my tray, and wiped off my face of its nothing. "Well you can see what this hospital does to people after awhile, sorry"

"No its Ok, you make an interesting point there, Drew why did you save me that day?"

I was out of breath again. This time it took longer to catch it. "When?" It was all I managed to get out.

"When I hurt my ankle and you carried me to the nurse office." The distant memory slowly walked in to my head.

"Oh, those guys are like animals, hate everyone who's not like them. I had enough. You didn't deserved to be picked on, Yeah I know they would have crushed me but you were hurt I couldn't just leave you there."

"Thank you..." she said. " I should probably let you rest."

"NO!" She nearly fell out of the bed when I yelled. "Sorry, don't please I want to keep talking."

"Ok...what do you want to talk about?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you enjoy your life right now?" I asked.

"No I don't, My parents are divorcing and life doesn't seem worth living...Why try to become something with everyone out there?"

"I just don't see why your so unhappy...What if you were happy again?" I couldn't breath anymore, It was so difficult. "What if you were lead down that same path that everyone is on right now?'

"It wouldn't matter, I would probably miss the comfort in being sad." May pulled out her notebook and wrote down a few things. "One thing lead to another and now i'll try to stay here as long as possible."

"May, you know what I said yesterday, about my parents already accepting me into the inevitable?" My chest ached so badly, huffing I was now, I was probably bleeding on the inside.

"Yeah I remember, why?"

"You know what my "MOM," I raised my two fingers when I said mom. "Said when I asked her what she would do if I die?

"What did she say?"

I felt a burning stream of tears fall across my cheek. "It was on her last visit, Since then I've decided that the...Doctor is wrong and that I won't give up...She said...I asked...Mom what would you do if I died?... She said, I would probably attend your funeral...That's it...attend my funeral, then she left."

"I'm so sorry Drew." May walked back over to my bed and wrapped her arms around me. "I have something that I wanted to tell you..."

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I...May...I"

"Drew your IV's here" That nurse was really starting to piss me off. "Ok Ms. Nurse ma'am, it's my favorite inside source." I watched her press it deep and the needle bury itself in my arm. "Ow!"

May turned away back into her bed. My eyes grew heavy. I smiled at her one last time as the fluid pumped straight to my heart.

"This guess this is further evidence that some, not all, but some people go to medical school because they get off scaring people, and see unlimited possibilities that wearing a white coat and a face mask can give them."

"Do I Scare you, Drew?" The nurse asked. I scoffed and turned over, I was already starting to feel sleepy. I heard her laugh as she left the room.

"Well Drew, If they are out to scare us, They get at least- on a scale of 1 to 10- a nine or nine point five." May's voice shuddered as she spoke. For almost two days she had been in an out of hallucinations that actually let her see the words that came from the mouths of other people. I couldn't fully yet understand what she was going through.

"That stuff got to you, didn't it?"

May nodded. "Mmhmm, It so strange here."

"Don't let it go to your head May." I rested my hands underneath my head, trying to get a more comfortable feel for the rock hard bed. "I think they're just exaggerating about that coma stuff."

"What?" she seemed surprised, at first I wasn't really sure if it had happened or not either.

"I don't remember much, when you first arrived here, they said something about slipping in and out of a coma or something," I chuckled "That makes two of us."

"I was...And you?"

"Yeah, I was here trying to sleep when they brought you. Your mother was crying. I remember the doctor kept saying "She's Back." or "There she goes." it was crazy."

"I don't remember much," she said. "I must have been pretty bad, and you, were you in an out of it also?"

"No, they say I was but they don't know anything, I'm not dying...I'm fine..." We stayed silent for a moment. This subject really didn't hit me until now.

"...Drew, I don't want to go back, I'm..._home,home,home,-coma,coma,coma-home,home,home- coma,coma,coma._.."

I smiled "Is that actually working?"

May shook her head. "I wish it would, but now I feel worse." May curled her legs closer to her and hugged them tight. "It's so cold."

"Well a coma does have its good sides, those annoying doctors will try to be talking to you but you won't hear them, Because you'll be in a coma!" I gave off a fake smile. Just trying to get a laugh out of her. "How's that for some positive thinking?"

"Gee, thanks..." May said gravely.

I let out a sigh. "Fine then, believe the doctor and be scared...It's alllllll very frightening" I raised my voice as high as I could. Not even a smile.

May looked out the window. At the summer day outside. The cool breeze blowing in the wind. The leaves twisting in the drafts by the wind. She didn't feel like that. Her body felt as cold and dry as winter. Depressing and sad. Just a few days ago, if everything would have gone to plan, the summer and winter, Drew and everyone wouldn't have existed anymore.

"What part worries you, May?" I said in a more sober voice. "About the coma? Is it the...Indefiniteness?"

"Well, it's the short term memory loss they talked about, like a side affect."

"That? You should be worried about the long term memory not the short, besides it all a bunch of crap I bet and anyway who cares if you lose a little short term memory?" I waved my arm around the room "You really want to remember all this?"

"We're both in a fragile state Drew, We could fall into a coma right now!"

I suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry, But listen to yourself. What's most beautiful about short term memory is that your not even going to know what you lost, so what will you remember what you don't..." I continued laughing. May nodded but didn't smile.

"However" Drew continued "You May, you have nothing to worry about, you have a future to worry about...you should think about what you want to be..."

"Drew, we both know that I'm not going to be anything!" I must have touched a sensitive part of her inside somewhere. "Besides you've lasted quite awhile, How do I know that sometime during the night you won't die or as a matter of fact, how do I even know that Lymphoma of yours is real? You could be using it just to get some attention!" May's voice was starting to wear out. She coughed a few times.

"Wow I'm glad we've had this lengthy conversation...by the way I really couldn't care less if I had Lymphoma or not."

"Can we please get back to my coma?"

I stood up and walked over to her. "What coma!?! Doctors just fling these words around, and besides why should It always be about you? What about my womanly needs?"

She frowned. I laughed a little. I grabbed the book I was reading and flipped through it. "Here lets see...Do you at times feel light headed?"

"Sometimes..." she answered. "But then I don't I'm in sort of a don't-have-any-opinions-I-agree- with-everyone -state-of-mind."

I stared at her, confused at her wording. "What is this open mike night, Poetry slam Tuesday?" I laughed. "You see, with that you can drive the doctors mad, "I agree with everyone" where are they supposed to go with that? They are out of there league, with you, your in control!"

"I am.." For once while she had been here, she felt alive. A feel she missed but at the same time she wished it wasn't there. "I am in control" she smiled.

"Finally..." My mission was accomplished rested back on my bed and closed my eyes. May continued enjoying her new found feelings.

"Drew..." she whispered.

"Hmm...What is it?" I whispered back.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Well two things...why do you hate the doctors so much?"

I turned to my side. I felt tired, I didn't want to answer. "They...let me down...Doctors are supposed to cure people, prevent things like this from happening. Even I was dying they should have stopped it!"

"Doctors can't save everyone, Drew." She whispered.

"They saved you, didn't they?" I closed my eyes again. "What was the other one?"

I heard her fidgeting on her bed. "What where you going to tell me last night?"

* * *

_I kept a watchful eye on him again tonight again, just as I had last night. He seemed to know more about me than myself. He made me think just why I was in here in the first place. Did I truly wanted to die, or just get away? I couldn't decide._

_I'll come back later, I know you'll be waiting here._

_Sweet dreams..._

_---May _

* * *

**OKay this was a bit deeper but yeah it is turning out the way i planned it too, any questions ask R&R,**


	3. Sweet Pain

**Starts off kinda sad then turns fluffy at the end or so i thought. tell me what you think :)**

* * *

She couldn't believe it nor begin to comprehend what trouble this would cause her.

May hated pain. But for some odd reason it was only when it wasn't her. She was so selfless. Doing anything for her friends and at the same time her health, physically and mentally were declining.

"I've always looked for the perfect life to step into. I've taken all the paths to get where I wanted. But no matter where I go, I still come home me. "

When he didn't come home that night, She knew something was wrong. Her father always was home by this time. What had happened?

The news broke out sometime afterward. Mommy and Daddy weren't together anymore. Ok. May felt fine. It was her parents decision not hers. Sure she always hoped that the family would try to stick together, guess this time that didn't count.

Max expressed it more as time went on. He cried the entire night. This damn thing wasn't going to make things any better. She was only hurting herself. Why exactly? She didn't know. Most likely was because she felt responsible. Responsible for not being able to do something about it. Responsible for not being able to prevent her parents from leaving. Normal feelings for a girl in her position. She wanted a father but instead received a dad.

That day at school things peeled away. You try to be real nice and friendly to people, but sometimes they take advantage of that. May was quiet. Dawn kept trying to cheer her up but couldn't. That last time she was happy was when she was in the nurse's office...with Drew. Somehow this thought stuck in her head. That pain would be the only way she would be happy. One pain takes away another. When everyone was gone, she was stuck with herself.

May walked into the kitchen and rummaged through her parents things finally finding a small box cutter with a removable blade. That day she could almost could have painted the walls red. Her arms were slashed all around. Writing seeped out from the blood. Her way out, her savior.

She continued like this for the next few days. Every night she felt this way. Thoughts led to feelings and feelings became beliefs. Her life had gone from the happy and energetic to depressed and cold. Her life didn't make sense anymore. She knew she had her whole life to look forward to but that didn't seem to thrill her. Her school work became pointless, new habits took over. If she could punish herself badly enough, punish herself for ever letting herself become like this, maybe just maybe it would all go away.

One cut. One new experience hoping to thrill her never ending cycle of deja vu she called life. Watching the crimson fluid pour from her body made her feel alive. Like she existed and was someone special. Not just another star lost among the darkness. May knew of the consequences. There was risk she could catch tetanus of hepatitis or even HIV from her infected blade. There was the risk that one day she could slice open her arteries. There was the risk that one little cut could go about as far as anyone could take it.

May tried to understand what led her to this. The divorce was just the tip of the iceberg. Was it the need to feel alive? The never ending pressures of being a teenager? The boredom that is her life? The need for someone who doesn't exist? The need for a spark to light off the gasoline of thrill and excitement? May didn't know anymore, that thought had since drowned away in her head. All she knew now was that this was her only pleasure but was starting to become old.

May visibly weak and emaciated that day at school. She weighed 80 pounds and was white as a ghost. She looked for every way possible to injure herself. She had stopped eating and frequently punched the brick walls. It was a cold morning and she wasn't wearing a jacket.

As she walked home that day, one of the kids in front of her dropped something for his backpack. A small zip lock bag filled with a silvery liquid.

"Hey, wait you dropped..." _What was it?_ she thought. May opened the bag and sniffed it. A pure harsh smell leaked from the bag. Heroin. May had seen this in her Health class and how people usually used it. This was her ticket. May stuffed the bag in her pack and ran home. This was definitely a break from her normal routine.

May arrived home. She dumped the bag on her bathroom sink. In one of the cabinets was an old syringe her mother had when she used to work as a nurse. May quickly filled up then needle with the liquid and pressed down. Watching the it shoot from the end. May untied her shoe and tied her laces around her arm. Biting down on her tongue, she plunged it into her vein. Injecting the drug into her system.

Her eyes opened. _What have I done_? She threw the needle behind the shower curtain. May fell to the floor and cried. Her arm seeped her heroin mixed blood onto the floor. May wrapped her arms around herself. _How could I have sunk down to this level? I have to stop I have to..._

May awoke again in her English class the next day. _How did I get here?_ She couldn't remember how she had arrived or what had happened throughout the day. The bell rang it was P.E. class. _Maybe...Drew can cheer me up...He always does._ That lightheaded laughter, the giggly anxiety, the bliss of being ignorant managed to get May through the walk to the locker room. Even without the drug, May had started calling this her "spiritual emptiness".

Drew had collapsed that day. He was immediately sent to the emergency room. That feeling came over her again. The feeling, the thought, the belief that she couldn't do anything to save him. Just like her parents. Or herself.

At this point May had abandoned any attempts to assuage her addiction. She had taken Drew's hospitalization extremely badly and had fallen into a deep depression. She was standing next to him, and nothing she tried helped.

May deteriorating condition persisted in the midst of happier times. She continue being extremely reluctant and denied that he was doing anything self-destructive. Her parents had taken time to see them and seemed to get along for longer periods of time. Max was doing better and seemed to sleep easier. Dawn had met a new guy at school, he was a good person. May had met him a few times around school. She kept a calm face around her friends and family. May felt the sun couldn't shine and longer, She shivered the entire night through.

At around midnight. May awaken with one thought on her mind. She reached for her razor underneath her bed. Along with it she pulled out the uneasy needle she had recovered from the bathroom.

May filled the syringe with an uneasy dosage of the drug. She didn't measure, just poured the entire bag into it, spilling contents of it on the carpet. The needle gave an uneasy kiss to May's arm slipping it's moving life inside of her. May picked up the razor and cutting her arms. Starting from the top heading to her open palms. She coughed a few times, her throat was dry and itchy.

Her body gave up on her. She collapsed on the bed. Her mother was in the hallway reaching for the door.

* * *

"So that's what happened hmm?" Drew looked at her with his emerald eyes. They showed a sense of emotion deep within himself.

May held her arm with her hand, gently squeezing it. "Yeah that's what happened."

Drew turned at stared at his feet for a minute, then looking back at May. " May I..." he began. Drew wiped something off his eye and sniffled quietly. "You...know there are..."

"People who care about me, I know Drew...I know" Drew wasn't looking at her anymore, he was staring out the window just past the sun, out into the distance. His eyes gleamed and he smiled lightly.

"Well you know, I'm not going to let you die here, ok. Its worse enough being here like a caged animal..."

"I wish they would just leave me alone." May pulled the blankets closer to her. The room was freezing again.

"I can't. I'm involved now. Wouldn't you have missed m...e-everyone? "

"Yeah but...I just can't seem to get over it all...I'm thinking about checking out on Friday, Leave here and never come back."

"You shouldn't do that...everyone here has tried that, and we're all still here, even I have tried once or twice...Just to escape my parents gazley stares."

"Don't you like seeing your parents?" she asked.

"The moment the doctor said I was _Dying,_ I was already dead in my parents eyes. I was watching their faces and I saw. They visit every now and then. My mother wears black. She hates the color black. She thinks it's a sign of respect."

"Well at least they visit you..."

"As little as possible, and when they are here they're not really here, if you know what I mean."

"Have you seen my parents come in?"

"No, no I haven't. Sorry May." Drew got out of his bed. Underneath his bed he pulled out his shoes. Aggressively pulling them on his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I get some fresh air and get away from the putrid smell of death around of every corner, but let me tell you May the hospital is not a good place to wander around, especially in your condition. Its full of great discomfort, and weird things people holler in their sleep...enough to give someone nightmares..."

Drew walked back to May's bed, he held her hand. "May I...I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right... That's all I want."

May looked at his hand then back into his eyes. "Well, I'm fine... I'll be fine... really. "

Drew scoffed "Really? I don't think so. For some reason you're trapped, May. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but... sooner or later that fire that I love about you, May... that fire's gonna burn out... "

May once again looked down. this time she didn't look back up at him. " It's not up to you to save me, Drew."

Drew nodded. "You're right... only you can do that..."

May shook her head. "I know what your thinking, poor sad depressed May, what does she know about misery."

"No, no, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, what _really_ could have happened to this girl to make her feel she had no way out? ..." Drew raised her hands and planted a kiss upon each one. He got up and headed towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Are you even allowed to go outside."

Drew turned to her and flicked his hair. His smile lit up the room. "Nope."

* * *

It must have been quite awhile before May regained consciousness. When she opened her eyes again, she was in her bed once more, and she was staring into the face of a boy with green hair on his head and his gleaming green eyes. His face wasn't very far away from hers but it bore a studious, appraising expression. Almost as soon as May opened her eyes, his serious expression turned into a grin.

"I'm Drew," he said. "I'm supposed to be dead but im not, we're roommates and it's a good thing your as young as me-if we were older they wouldn't let us sleep in the same room, on account of you know."

His voice fluttered over May's face like the wind. "Thanks for that, vivid welcoming."

"Oh sorry you fell into another Coma and I wasn't sure if you would have remembered." Drew walked back to his bed and laid down. His shoes were still on his feet.

"What happened to your get-some-fresh-air-get-out-of-the-smell-of-death-plan?"

"Well I figured you can't really escape death here anyway, and I got caught."

May gasped. Drew slightly chuckled to himself. "What did they do?"

"They are chaining up to the wall without food or water for two weeks..."Drew turned to May, who had a quiet convincing expression on. "You know I'm joking right?"

"Of course."

Drew laughed "I wish I was like you, easily amused...No, they just gave me a new needle and took away my dessert privileges."

"That's horrible." May sarcastically said.

"Not really, they serve tapioca here, I hate tapioca."

"Well I guess in that case, its a blessing." May giggled. "You know Drew I was having a dream when I was in my coma, I was in a beautiful dress and this handsome guy was standing in the middle of the dance floor. He reached out his hand and we dance the entire night."

"Really and just who was this guy?" Drew said arrogantly.

May blushed. "Um... some dream guy, but still I don't see myself and that dream coming true."

"Why because you think you won't live long enough?" Drew chuckled again.

"No I can't dance, Drew." May looked at her hands on more time as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Drew jumped out of his bed. "I've seen you numerous time at the school dances."

"Yeah but I just go with my friends and we don't ever dance with guys, let alone slow dances."

Drew raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, its not that difficult I know how to slow dance, as the kids call it these days." Drew stood triumphantly on his bed, jumping down.

"You do?"

Drew reached out his hand. "Come here I'll show you." May hesitantly looked at his hand. Drew tilted his head and scoffed. "Come on, do you have anything better to do in that bed."

May blushed and got up. Drew was still holding her hand. "Um, okay what do I do?"

"Step on my feet." Drew said.

May looked at him "I know for a fact that's NOT what your are supposed to do."

"Who's the teacher here? Now look just climb on my feet and hang on." May slowly walked on top of his feet, She remembered this is how her dad used to show her to dance. "Okay give me your hands." he whispered. May gave him, her hands. He slowly stepped from side to side. An old fashioned waltz dance.

Drew never moved his eyes from hers. May stared at his glowing emerald eyes as he stared into her gleaming sapphire eyes. May giggled a bit. "I can't believe it, im dancing."

"Told you it was easy."

"Drew, um what if there are guys who...Like you...and want to.. dance closer..."

Drew blushed. "Oh like this?" Drew put his hand on her waist. Bringing her closer to him. Their noses almost touching. The warmth of one another rejected the coldness of the place.

"Yeah, like that." May smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He continued leading her in their private dance. Making her dream come true and giving a face to the guy who was in her dreams.

"Thanks you, Drew" May whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered.

* * *


	4. The Dark Side of the Moon

**Okay next chapter is here...we explore deeper into the relationship May and Drew had before the arrived at the hospital and also some of the events leading up to why Drew collapsed exactly. Yes he's way ooc but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

_April 4 __can be saved. Little that I know he had saved me in more ways that I knew..._

Around midnight

Last night was so magical. It's a feeling I can't explain. Drew has saved me, in ever way a person

* * *

Drew took his shoes off and placed them underneath his bed. His body began shivering uncontrollably. Drew started breathing heavily as if he couldn't manage to get any air into his lungs, he began to shake.

"Drew, Oh my god, whats wrong." May rushed to his side. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Let me get under the covers, May." May helped him as he crawled under the covers. His face began to sweat. "Oh now I'm hot, so hot."

"Drew..." May began to feel her tears start to leave her eyes. "No...Please" May coughed a few times.

He reached out his hand and place it on her cheek, she held it with her hands, crying. "Don't cry May, go tell the angles that this might take awhile." He smiled. "Don't worry May, I ll make you a promise, once this things passes over, the doctors come to their senses and we're all better I..." Drew didn't know exactly what he could promise May, he pondered his thought for a minute.

"What...Do you?" May asked.

"I promise you...I'll promise that...I'll run away with you." His answer came so suddenly. May looked at him, blushing. Not knowing whether he was serious or not. "Really?"

"Um..Yeah?" Drew blushed. "Just you and me...we'll leave, run away from all of this."

May giggled a bit. he put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh, Drew..."

"It'll be nice getting away from here, and enjoy that kind of freedom. Not having to put up with the jocks anymore."

"Oh..." May remembered the day Drew was sent to the hospital after he had collapsed. "What exactly happened?"

"May...Do you have to go to the bathroom, cause I don't want you walking around during the story."

* * *

The day seemed normal. O f course appearances are deceiving. Drew walked down the hallways with his friends. They were cracking jokes about girls they liked and how the younger kids weren't as experienced as they were at sports. Drew didn't let the talking get to his head. He smiled as he walked. At time agreeing with the mindless arrogance of the jocks.

Drew especially smiled brightly when he spotted the brown flowing hair of his new friend. He ran over to her hoping to catch up to her.

"Hi May..." Drew couldn't believe that the girl who was staring back at him was the same girl he had carried almost a week ago. She was so pale and gaunt. Her hair had lost it's shimmering brown color and she arms were covered by band-aids.

She smiled and fell into his arms. "Hi Drew" she said. May's voice was deeper than usual. She sounded sick.

"May, are you ok?" he asked. "You look so...different."

May nodded "Mmhmm I'm ok" she said in almost a whisper.

"Well, if you want to talk...about anything I'm..."

"DREW!" One of his muscular jock friends punched him in the shoulder. Drew held back his scream. Knowing he couldn't yell out in pain. "Come on, where are you going, stupid!" He looked at May and scoffed. "Come you green haired idiot, we don't talk to losers.

"But...May I..." He was literally carried away by them. Leaving May in the middle of the hallway with watery eyes and a sunken heart.

Drew could only sigh as he was led away.

"Why do you hang out with her" his friend asked him.

"Hey, I'm just being nice." Drew lied. He knew one wrong thing this guy could pulverize him. "Besides we owe it to her after you tripped her."

"Hey, that was an accident."

"Was it, now?"

* * *

Drew grabbed onto the doorknob of his house with all his strength. Slowly he pulled himself up. He couldn't understand why it was so hard to walk home these days. He brushed it off.

Walking into his house was nothing special. His Mom was asleep at the kitchen table. _I better not wake her._ His mom often worked very hard. His father wasn't home as much as he'd like to be, so his mother worked hard to support him and herself.

Drew walked quietly into the refrigerator and grabbed a slice of yesterdays pizza. He bit down on it, hoping it would help him recover some of his energy. _Whoever doesn't enjoy cold pizza, must be picky. I like it._ She awakened.

"Hmm? Oh welcome home honey." She stood up and hugged him, messing up his hair. "Oh mom."

"Sorry, dear" she yawned. "You're just my little boy and I love you _so_ much, it so lonely without your father here."

"Speak of the devil, has Dad called?"

"No, I'm sorry honey, he hasn't."

"Oh..." Drew looked down at the ground, in disappointed. "I'll be in my room."

"Oh Drew dear, are you going to your practice today?"

Drew looked back at his mom. In an instant he answered but in his mind, so much flashed back and forth. "No." Drew climbed the steps of the darkened hallway up to his room as he did. Laying down his pizza on the table. He jumped on his bed and reach across. Drew grabbed his phone from its hook and began to dial. He waited until finally she answered.

"Hello?"

"May, its Drew."

"Drew, Oh my god, Hi, How are you?"

"I'm good, May I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted today, you know ignoring you..."

"Its ok." May interrupted "I'm fine really." she knew she was lying to him

"Yeah that's kinda what I also wanted to talk about with you May..."

"Oh.." May knew what was coming. Another long selfless ramble about how he cared about her. Somehow she wasn't disappointed.

"What's wrong May? Today you seemed so...I don't know but you just weren't the same person. Your eyes...they we're different."

"Drew...I'm fine, please..." He could hear her faint sobs from the other side. "May..."

"Drew can I talk to you tomorrow...in person please?"

"Sure May..."

"Thanks, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." Drew hung up the phone and sighed. _I hope she's alright._

"Drew!" his mom called from downstairs. "Your fathers on the Phone!"

He sat up and smiled. Quickly grabbing the phone and waiting to hear his fathers voice.

"Hello?"

* * *

It was cold the next morning. Colder than any day so far in the year. May stood trembling in the icy breeze, waiting for Drew to appear. She looked around standing in the middle of blacktop, just outside of the school building. Kids walked by her, at times staring at her declining figure. May felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Drew?"

"Hi May, where have you been" Dawn smiled as she hugged her.

"Oh sorry Dawn, I'm just waiting for Drew." Dawn smiled. ooh _I see_, May. Waiting for _Drew_."

May blushed slightly. "Yeah..Dawn"

Drew ran up to them, dodging the crowds of kids all around. "May! Dawn!" he stopped in front of them, nearly falling. Drew heaved over and coughed a few times, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Drew, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"The cold... makes it hard...to breath...that's all." Drew stood up, taking a deep breath. "So May. What I wanted to say was..."

"DREW!"

"Oh shit!" He swore under his breath. "What is it.." As he turned around they were already lifting him to the bathroom. "Hey! May...Dawn."

They cupped their hands over his mouth. He struggled to get away but they held their grip. Entering the pungent smelling room they slammed him against the wall. Drew looked around. His friends all stared at him, their eyes red and swollen.

"What do you guys want now?" he asked.

The biggest one pulled out a small bag filled with powder. "Snort!" he said.

Drew nervously looked at the bag "No thanks." he whispered.

He grabbed his shirt collar and raised him. "Drew, you're not thinking right. Quit hanging out with her!"

"No way! Why should I? May's my friend."

"_We_ don't' hang around with _them_, got it?"

"No! _You_ don't hang around with them. I don't want your drugs!" Drew pushed them away. "Grab him!" they said. With their hands they pinned him in the corner. Drew kicked as hard as he could "NO!.

He got one of his hands loose. Grabbing and throwing the bag in their faces. Spreading the white powder in the air. In his rush of energy, Drew punched his _friend_ in the cheek and quickly running out. "DREW!"

Drew ran as fast as he could confident that he could out run them. He looked behind him. They were coming and had death written on their Letterman jackets.

The students leaving the buildings stood in the way. Knocking Drew to the floor. He stood up right into their hands. The first guy to reach him wrapped his arm around his neck and punched him several times in his mouth and nose.

May and Dawn looked over. A circle of kids started gathering around, yelling and screaming. Taking out most of their harsh words on Drew. His nose was blood as he spit out blood.

"Oh my god Drew!" May ran over pushing herself through the circle.

"May wait!" Dawn called out, running after her.

May runs as quickly as possible and jumped on his back. Drew falls to the ground disoriented and bloody. The guys struggled as May sunk her nails into his cheeks. Leaving small red cuts.

"Ow, get off you crazy..." he was able to grab the girl and shove her onto the ground. May landed hard, hurting her arm. He focused his attention away from Drew and kicked her in the stomach. Drew's emotions exploded in his head. Swerving into a force not to be reckon with. _How..how could he do that!_

He went after the first blunt object he could find and orange round basketball and launched it at his face with full force. The few months of being of the baseball team paid off. It hit him directly in the nose, snapping it. Drew could hear a large crack from where he was.

Drew watched as Dawn helped May to her feet and led her to the restroom. The guys had calmed down and were already running to catch him. Drew quickly took off. As he ran he felt a warm calming feeling come over him. He stopped and turned around unexpectedly. Drew stopped and faced them. His eyes flashed as he laughed and stuck out his tongue at them. They lunged at him. Tackling him in one of their football Esq tackles. Drew's head smacked the concrete hard. His consciousness slipped away as he felt the rain of fists coming from his attackers.

* * *

"Drew..." said a faint voice. "Drew.."

"Hmm?" Drew faintly tried to open his eyes. Bright white lights shone down upon him. Two blue eyes was all he could see.

"May?" he asked.

"Nope, guess again." a man with long blond hair looked down upon him.

"Who are you?"

"Well lets just say I've been looking out for you." he smiled

Drew scoffed "Some look out you've been. I got hurt real bad today."

"Yeah but it doesn't compare to what you don't know yet."

"What do you mean."

"Wake up Drew, its time to wake up."

* * *

Drew awakened. He was in a small bed, in what he recognized the nurses office.

"Hi, Drew how are you?" Dawn stood up and went over to give him a hug.

"Oh, i felt like I was hit by a truck."

"Well, you kinda were" Dawn said blushing.

"Oh right I remember. Where's May?" he asked.

"She left already your guy's P.E. class is just starting." Dawn moved closer to him. Drew kept his hand over his eyes, his head ached badly. "I'm going to."

"No wait, Drew you can't!" Dawn held his arm. "You just woke up you can't go."

"Dawn, please let go of my arm, I have a bad grade in that class and I don't want to be one of the guys that fails P.E." Drew coughed a couple of times into his other hand. Slowly making his way out of the bed. Unwrapping the bandages from his head.

"No, I promised May I wouldn't let you go!" Dawn held on to him tighter than she ever had.

Drew looked back at her. "She'll understand, now please let go."

Dawn let him go and stood up and angrily. "Well fine Mr. Stubborn, but I'm coming with you!"

"You don't have to do that you know."

Dawn blushed slightly "But I want to..." she whispered.

"What's that?"

Dawn quickly looked up "Oh um, I can't let you go out there with out making sure you don't pass out on me, so..." she grabbed his arm once again. "I'm coming too."

Drew sighed "Fine then, But just to the locker room and on the outside, you can't come in."

"I know, lets go or you'll be late."

finally ever to get to the locker room awhile later. Drew collapsed to the floor. He sat, lightly sweating trying to catch his breath. Coughing harder and louder. Dawn quickly sat next to him. "I knew coming here was a bad idea." she said.

"Well we've come to far to go back now, I'll be out in a minute. Just let me put on the uniform." He walked a few steps and turned back to her, smiling. "I'll be fine, Dawn, I'm ok"

Dawn nodded and watched as he limped wearily to his locker.

* * *

"And that's all that happened, That P.E. class was the day I was sent here." Drew was trying to catch his breath. Almost an hour of telling May the story. He was thirsty. "I'm sorry May."

"Drew you don't have to be sorry. You were just trying to stop them..."

"No, not that." Drew interrupted. "It's just that..I wanted us to have a good relationship. Instead we ended up _bonding over __pharmaceuticals,_ that's sad."

"No Drew, its not." May went over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Drew's face burned up. "What, was that for?" He managed to get out.

"You saved me Drew." She whispered. "You risked your well being for me. I didn't realize it until now. I ruined the gift you gave me. I'm sorry..." May lay on the side of his bed crying and sobbing.

"May don't cry...Now you know why it hurts me to see you like that.." May jumped into his arms, realesing her tears onto his hospital shirt.

"I'm sorry, Drew" she sobbed. Drew lifted her face and kissed her. May opened her eyes, but his kiss soon calmed her. She wrapped his arms around his head and deepened the kiss. Drew embraced her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "May, I L..."

"Hey you two!"

May and drew looked around. The nurse stood in the doorway holding the replacment bag for Drew's IV. "You two better keep your emotions together or we'll have to seperate you two, then of course you're already _in _the hospital."

"Ah-hem" Drew cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Of course but I thought you'd be happy that I was going to forget."

Drew sat up. "No, Ms. Nurse ma'am. after awhile it becaomes soothing. Care to try?"

"No thank you Drew. Now you know what to do, give me your arm."

Drew laid back down and turned to May's direction. He smiled. May smiled back at him. He felt the prsence of the fluid begin to lull him to sleep.

* * *

_I guess there are so many ways to save someone. I took a hospital trip and a caring boy to show me that. I glad I was able to realize it soon enough. As always all right to you if anything else occurs. I love you. Thanks you for listening._

_Yours forever._

_-May_


	5. Comfortably Numb

_April 6 _

It's easy to become self-centered when your only friend is absent for long periods of time, in and out of hallucinations day and night, wandering around a large hospital doing mysterious things and receiving mysterious treatments since yesterday. Sometimes leaving him sleeping all day and when he awakened he seems so self-sufficient and selfless, most of the time not being able to wake you from your own world that you've built. Drew's condition had been worsening. He would drift in and out of sleep. The nurse would arrive to fill his IV twice as much as she used too.

But this morning May returned from the bathroom and was surprised to find Drew once again standing at one of the room's five windows, looking out into the sun as its light flowed through the room. Drew wasn't moving. May was sure that he had heard her walk back in. She watched as he was entranced at the movement of the life outside of the hospital walls. May smiled and climbed back into her bed and waited.

After a few minutes, Drew let out a long sigh without turning around, he said, "May, do you remember how I let you believe you saw through me, how I didn't believe that this could be happening to me? How I thought the whole I'm dying thing was a crock of shit dreamed up by the doctors whose guess was no better that ours?"

May nodded. "Of course, this whole time we've been here it's all you ever talked about. At the time it fit who you wanted to be."

Drew didn't move. "Well," he said. "I will admit this one time and only this one time and only to you, but...the fact is I know it is going to happen. Worse, in fact, I know it's already happening."

May looked at him with great concern. "Do you feel...?"

"I feel fine May, same as ever." Drew said. "The only difference is it gets harder and harder to keep forgetting, you know?" He kept looking outside, May raised her head to see he was silently weeping, with his eyes only; the tears were just rolling out. "You know what?" he said finally. "It may sound weird at this point but...I really miss my mom and sometimes I wish she would visit more often, not matter how she was."

"Drew," May said. "Your mom, when she visits doesn't exactly bring a whole lot of warmth, certainly not enough to bring enough to answer the call your making right now."

"Well any warmth is better than no warmth at all..." Drew laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, relaxing his breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

His mother had visited yesterday but she was in no condition to try or to be comforting. Drew's eyes lit up as he saw her walk in, immediately running over to embrace her but instead he didn't receive the warmth that he gave.

They were both comparable in so many ways, physically of course. They had the same green hair on their head; hers was longer, ending at around the middle of her back. Drew had emerald colored eyes like the rest of his family. His eyes however had a slightly lighter shade of color than his mother's. She had a much darker shade of jade in her eyes; if you would have had to look closely or you wouldn't have noticed the difference.

Drew dropped his arms back to his side and carelessly walked back to his bed. HE pulled the sheets over his head not turning to look at her.

"Here honey, these are for you." She held out a stack of shoeboxes in her hands, Drew took them and opened them, tilting his head in disarray. "Who are these from?" He asked.

"From the school." She answered. Drew sat back down on his bed and rummaged through the boxes, shaking his head as he stared at its contents. His mother sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the window.

"Mom?" Drew asked his voice came out so soft it wasn't heard. He tried again "Mom!"

"What is it?"

He sighed. "Why'd you come and visit me?

"It seemed like a good idea. I haven't seen you in awhile." She looked at him. "Why, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well, I was but you certainly destroyed that feeling."

She felt his forehead, placing her hand on his cheek. "How do you feel?"

He looked down. "Well there is no pain, its receding, slowly but surely."

She smiled slightly, turning away continue to look outside "That's good"

"Mom I have to tell you something, I'm sorry you know for getting mad all those times." He sighed. "Not that it'll matter anymore."

"No honey, that does mean a lot." She walked over to him and hugged her son. Tears began to slid form their eyes as they embraced each other.

"Mom..." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, for everything; for getting in trouble, for letting you down, and for hurting you."

"Drew..." she smiled and kissed his cheek "You could never let me down."

"Mom, I just want you...to know that I don't hate you anymore, I guess there's nothing really that I could say, that I haven't said before...I love you mom."

"I love you Drew"

* * *

"May you have a visitor," The nurse announced. May sat up in her bed, quickly catching a quick glance at Drew who had since fallen asleep.

Caroline walked in her eyes in tears and closed. She stopped at Drew's bed, yanking the blankets from him, waking the disoriented young boy.

"May," she said sniffling. "How are you today dear?"

Drew looked at her and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I'm going to die," Drew said. Caroline looked up, adjusting her eyes to the green haired boy who _was_ her daughter.

"I'm over here mom"

"Hey, you're not May, your hair is green!" She said abruptly, Drew grabbed one his locks of green hair and a look of amazement came over his face "Really? I hadn't noticed" he said with a smile.

"Of course" She ran her fingers through his hair, patting his head. The same curiosity that came from daughter had also come from mother. Drew smiled. His eyes half closed, he laid his head back down, turning away, falling asleep once more.

"How are you, dear?" She asked.

"Why did it take you so long to visit?"

Caroline sighed. "Your father came by to pick up his stuff, He's still the same as ever...Caring and loving, I just wish there was some other way to fix this..." She closed her eyes and looked away. May could sense her mother's sadness. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom...Do you still love Dad?"

Caroline looked over at May placing her hand on her cheek, nodding slightly "With all my heart...and I know he still feels the same way..."

"Do you think you guys well ever get better again, and we'll be a family again?"

She turned to her daughter, hugging her tightly. "May…You know that's what I wish could happen but…we'll just have to wait and see...We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

May sat on her bed; her ruffled cover lay beneath her feet. She had her legs pulled in, her arms wrapped around them and her pale ankles crossed. May eyes were fixed on her toes. They weren't on her mind but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of them. She sat thinking about her mother's visitation, and pondered over the thought of her parents getting back together.

Drew sat on his bed fumbling through his box. The Cord from the IV smacked against his head continuously.

May circled her eyes over toward Drew's direction, not moving her head from its posture. She curiously eyes him and wondered what could be in the box. Something she also noticed was Drew's hair was in clumps on his head as if hovering slightly on his scalp.

"Drew what's in the box?" she asked.

"Cards, from the guys at school." He sighed. Drew picked up one of the cards and chucked it back in box.

May looked down glaring at the card in his hands. "Do they really think they can still say sorry? After all they did?"

"I guess they're just sorry, that I eventually ended up in the hospital again."

May sighed "Do you forgive them?"

Drew shrugged, tossing the box to the floor and kicking it under the bed. "I guess we should, I mean the thing is, I figured that they all find their grief written into these hallmark cards, already put into these nice words."

"Yeah but they sometimes you can't transfer the emotions we want to feel, why can't they just say it themselves?" May sighed.

"I'm sure they just want me to feel as if I'm the only person getting this kind of attention, special in their eyes."

May stood up and walked over to his bed. Just being in his presence she could feel his body begin to boil over with fever.

"Drew, you're burning up!"

Drew shook his head and to some extent managed to leave his bed. He put his shoes, leisurely tying them. His face had turned pale and his eyes seemed to hover from his head.

"May I'm going out-"

"No you can't!" He grabbed his arm belligerently and jerked at it with all her might. "You can't go out in your condition Drew."

"May, I need some air. I'm sure I'll be fine." He placed his hand caringly on hers, stroking it gently causing her fingers to loosen their grasp.

"I'll be back ok- I promise…"

* * *

_It's April 7th now _

_I know you have promise to be here for me, ever since the beginning of this entire ordeal. Not that I have accept you as you've so kindly accepted me, in my condition and the way I am. No longer can I seem to embrace my individual self against this frightening place any longer. Drew is in worse provisions than I've ever seen him in. _

_Good news has managed to find its way through somehow. My parents seem to be hitting off as well as before. I can only hope that it will last longer than before. Max came to visit this morning. He was in a cheerful mood which really brightened up mine as well. I actually missed him more than I thought I did. He has developed quite a bit during the time I've been in here. He says I look better but I highly doubt that it's true. _

_My laryngitis is killing me. I can hardly speak a word now, let alone manage to move. It really made my arrangement with my brother, even more pathetic than it already was. I meant myself not him. I love my brother, if you can believe it. _

_I hardly find the use for being here anymore, regardless of what the doctors say to me. I can no longer hope to find a sign of life on my wrist any longer. These days I wish I could no longer feel anything. I wish another coma would emerge and seize me now. _

_Drew didn't manage to come back last night. He never really reached his bed. From what I heard his heart and the rest of his body is giving up on him. The only part that hasn't is himself,_


	6. Just who?

**This May not explain everything you originally wanted, but trust me it does.**

**_(Might not be the original text, might add a few more paragraphs to it. I like it but its way too short)_**

_

* * *

_

_April 8 _

**-miss me?**I'm sorry; I guess it has been awhile since I've written to you. I can't help it and you can't really blame me. No one around here knows what's going on. I don't even know where exactly I am. It feels as though I've been asleep for days. I'd've come visit sooner but they refuse to let me leave. Despite the urges I tell them, assuring them that everything is as it should be. But you know, over the weeks I've grown not to care anymore. It might not even matter whether or not you will reach this, I'll keep it on me until I find you again, I swear to god I will- or to whoever we've been taught to swore upon that awaits us soon.

Just yesterday dear, as I mentioned before, I was half awake and the other half must've left us in the middle somewhere. I went out to look for you. I wish you could've seen me. They found me the next day, the doctors. I was a complete mess dear, I was. The meds given to us dropped me from the children's ward to the terminal hallway. I was so damn close to finding you. Ever since that day I miss you so much. I thought I saw you out of the corner of my eye as I lay there, in your bed just through the open door. You'll have to tell me if that was you or not, just to confirm.

The doctors-a whole lot of them really- were asking me so many things, when they found me. Just the basic facts, who I was, where'd I came from and where I hurt. There was no pain just to clarify it all. I tell you I'm easily recognizable dear, my hair must have been in my face, I suppose. I miss yours terribly I really do. Just running my fingers through it while you slept peacefully, god how I miss those moments. I couldn't hear what they we're trying to say to me. Their voices came in strange waves while their lips moved about. Giving up, they eventually lifted me back up to the ward.

When I turned back to look to see if you were there or if that was you who I saw. You were gone dear, I was left disappointed. I was so close to you again. At least it gave me the slight comfort in knowing you haven't left me yet. That dear, would be the worst tragedy to bestow this place.

Does it ever cross your mind deary, just how we came to be so fond of each other? Was there anybody home when it happened? Just nod if you agree with me I don't need a straight answer. I was raised on half-assed answers, not counting the ones I get around here.

Must be the meds talking. I usually don't talk like this, but it's just…. I have that feeling once again. I couldn't even try to begin to explain myself. You wouldn't understand deary I swear you wouldn't, I apologize. There isn't any sufficient tone in my voice to clarify it all either. Still dear, I wouldn't want to change a single thing about me right now. If I do I know we wouldn't be the same as we were. I doubt my little escapades will continue. That last trip really tired me out.

Has the nurse been visiting you? She won't leave me alone now. Isn't she just splendid? I have still to meet your dad. I hope I can someday. You rarely ever mention him, hardly ever mention him. Do you hate him as you once did your mom? I hope not dear. After the time spent in this asylum I despise the emotion of hate and anything to do with it. I no longer will be further subjecting myself to it. If I do I would be exposing you to it also and I don't want that to happen. I care about you too much to leave you like that. I just hope you saw this as some sort of learning experience or maybe more than that.

I learned plenty from you, the many ways how you can save someone, not just physical but mentally as well. As well as I'm sure that I saved you I know in my heart that you saved me. Granted that I wish I could see you one last time, the wards have become lonesome. I swear I might die of that first. I'll miss foot stepping with you as we did that night. The given time, place and added a face to my dreams.

Just promise me you won't give up dear, never give up, please deary…………..don't tell me….…or have you already? Well….**Did you-**


	7. Well There Must Be?

_April 9_

May sat, enthralled at every insecurity from the world at her in fingertips. The days at the hospital were becoming numbered. Not the same reason that most everyone's time is shortened here but in amazement the reverse. Her health improved tremendously. The slight color returned to her mellow skin, her hair regained the vibrant shine it once held. Unfortunately for her, the one thing that remained the same was something that no physical antiseptic could ignore; her days weren't the only ones becoming numbered.

You ask anyone who walks aimlessly around a hospital, what in god's name they're looking for; most would give the trifle answer of, "Huh?" or "a way out" or even "chocolate". But for the sanest population the still existed their answer was simple in terms, "a cure"; a cure for their illness, a cure for their addiction or a cure for their heart ache. Whether the ache came from clogged arteries or a missing person it still hurt a damn lot. This was the last day she had in hopes of find her own cure. She remained innocent above the others who had already spent countless hours, mourning over losing their religion through their quest.

Just as directed, we find May tracing through the infirmary. She had long since changed out of her hospital gowns- and bathed –and was now wearing her leisure attire. Anything most unfortunate to be left in her marvelous pearl gown was washed away and untimely obliterated. May had forgotten all about it and had other objectives on her mind now, so at no point would it be practical to name such an object.

She wandered around, not locating what she searched for. Making her way to the terminal hallway is where unmistakably she received her answers. The life monitor close by beeped persistently in a maddening constant blare and called to her as if an omen decided to make its way to her out of the rubble.

May stumbled into the intensive care ward. He was there, just as they had mention to her. Drew lay quiet and sincere in his bed. Numerous of the tubes and cords suspended from his arms. His marvelous and radiant green hair was gone from his head along with most of his eyebrows. His chest seemed compressed and still. His once vivacious breath had withered away down to the bare minimum. Drew seemed to whimper each time he exhaled.

"Drew…" May was certain she had screamed in agony at this sight, but instead a faint cry escaped her lips. She hurried over to his side, there she discover that he was- very indistinctly- still breathing.

She ran her fingers across his head; Deep inside hoping his hair would come back. "What happened to your hair?" she asked whispering.

"They're…supposed to give…you a hat after…chemotherapy…." Drew was having trouble breathing let alone to speak. His eyelids twitched ever so slightly as he did. "I…c-couldn't …find one...I liked."

"You haven't changed-" May suffered greatly trying to hold back her sobs. Drew's hand fell across her back nearly knocking her to the floor. May regained her balance and opened her mouth to speak but didn't. Drew's fingers opened on her shoulder and rubbed, fashioning tranquility from whatever essentials would allow him too.

"S-sorry…May…" he whispered.

"It's ok Drew, don't move your arm from there, please." She sobbed inaudibly, she knew they're ephemeral era was short lived from the start. The terminal would soon be filled, and departure was at hand; Foreboding desperately to May, not to fracture him more than he was.

"This hospital…is filled…with Malthusians, I bet…They can't wait…for me to go."

"Drew don't say that, you're going to be okay."

"I feel…betrayed May," Drew's slight viscosity returned. His head turned toward her as his eyes pierced her heart. "Ever since I got here,"

"But why, Drew?"

"It's a long story, May…" He began, "My dad has always leant me a hand through even my most unforgiving moments in my life." Drew paused, catching his breath once more, putting in great effort and self-reliance to continue. "My dad works here, He's my doctor."

May unexpectedly grew quiet, clutching his gown with her fingertips. Her breath grew heavier as he progressed, vigilantly struggling to calm herself. "Oh, Drew-"

"Aren't doctors supposed to make it all better?" Drew monitor began to race violently, his face incinerated. "Aren't they supposed to make us healthy again? He gave up on me, they both did- and he's my dad, how could he just let this happen to me?"

"Drew," May grasped his hand and looked him in the eyes; Drew intently gazed back at her crystal sapphire eyes, sparkling, as the light hit her tears.

"We can't stop everything, no matter how badly we want. He's your father; he doesn't want to see you…go. I don't want to see you go either"

"He didn't even come to visit while I was here."

"I would visit you, whether we were lying next to each other or not."

"You know May; you're the only person who's cared about me so much-"Drew felt her shiver profoundly on him, her chest pressed against him as she tried to bask in his warmth. Drew draped his arms around her, his fingers lace together easily. She had gotten so emaciated in her attempts to further elongate her stay.

Her previously unfamiliar gestures she had taken with her own body were adding up. Her seemingly suicide attempts, her building stress, the nearly fatal overdoses, and the starvation she had-to the end she would always blame it on lack of interest. 'The food always seemed gray'- and the loss of most of the senses in her hands, were few. Drew also had his blessings to count, the incurable lymphoma, a diagnosis of collapsed veins and intolerance to morphine. The tearing of both their families was their main common, one due to inconceivable differences and the other, because of the death of their only offspring.

Still, they had never embraced each other as they did at the moment. Slipping into another coma they melted as one. He felt her young lips, her body sighing in relief against his arm, the desire growing to hold her close. As he held her and tasted her she curved further and further into him with her own lips, new to herself, drowned and engulfed in love, yet solaced and victorious. He was thankful to have an existence at all, if only as a reflection in her eyes.

"God," he gasped "your fun to kiss." May giggled slightly at his comment, pressing her lips back against him.

Moments later, their bodies lay together. May had her arms flung open, appreciating the eyesore of his room. Her chest ached, heaving out breaths in between. Her arms pulsated a dull soreness, less than the effect of advance cardiovascular training. May closed her eyes and gradually counted as her pain from her arm lessened.

Drew slipped in and out of consciousness; the vigorous marathon of kissing a hugging had tired him. He now waited, to see if the heavens would spare him or take him on as everyone had speculated.

"May," he whispered, his voice blew gently her hair from her insipid cheek. "May," he repeated.

"Hmm?" she stirred, yawning. "What?" she asked.

"You better get back to your bed, before they find out your gone." Drew whispered sincerely into her ear, grazing it lightly with his lips. "Go on."

"I'm going," May stretched out her arms and hurled them across him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too… sweetheart."

May abruptly jumped on his chest and kissed him passionately. "I'll miss you lover!"

"May," Drew coughed as he struggled with her weight- which had now become severe for him. "We can't, this isn't…they'll hear us."

"Come on, I love you so much." She stroked his cheek playfully, smothering against him.

"May…. you have to go back…. to your room," Drew forcefully grabbed her by the elbows, May whimpered as he held her. "Please don't act this way."

"I'm sorry," she whispered "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok," Caressing her back, Drew pulled her down and kissed her once again. He let her go and stroked her arms lovingly. "Get some rest."

She said nothing, solemnly nodding and let out a faint smile. May stood up and adjusted the covers over him again, planting a kiss on his cheek, before departing. He smiled and laid back, his eyes closed and Drew fell asleep at last. He was restless as he slept; his face twisted in malevolence, the low hum of the machines masked it all while his fingers burnished red, smearing on his pillowcase.

* * *

May returned to her bed as instructed, she lay back down and wrapped herself in the blanket; her arm bled a globule of blood which she hadn't become aware of. As she slept, the clock hit 11:00 p.m. Her lips turned blue and she shivered and perspired. Drew plagued her nightmares. Her body wouldn't allow her to unwind, she shivered brutally. The breeze continued to picked up from the adjacent window.

Half an hour later the breeze was brought to a standstill inconsequential to her. May's dreams were allowed to disperse and all through the night, nothing and no one bothered them. She embraced her pillow tightly, her belongings which she had hid undernaeth fell to the floor. The last page of her journal was opened to _April 9th._

_Life is bigger, it's bigger than us. And you are not me, the lengths that I will go to, the distance in your eyes- Oh no, I've said too much, I set it up…_

* * *

He couldn't think of anything else left to do. Two of his patients were on the margin of bereavement. It was the last night of the week, twelve minutes before the morning of April 10th at 6:00 a.m. He sat at his desk, slouched into his chair, an empty coffee mug hung on his finger. An unlighted cigarette balanced on his lips. A single picture stood on his desk inharmoniously. Possibly his last chance to see the still breathing portrait, he had rather waste his time in his cubicle.

The lively young green haired boy smiled back at him; now a diminutive memory longing to be forgotten. He grabbed it and placed it gently upside down, whereas taking a lighter from his pocket and began to light his cigarette.

"Doctor?" He looked up and saw the nurse knocking at the door.

"What is it nurse?" He sighed.

"Your patient is deceased."

"What, which one?" He staggered from his chair, spilling a small amount of coffee on his shirt and dropping his cigarette to the floor.

"Here," She handed him the file from his beloved patients bedside.

He read everything quickly, their past and condition before noting the undenialable. "Heart failure?"

"They were exposed to the disease for too long doctor, it was inevitable. Maybe if we had gotten to-"

"Yes I understand, just a bit sooner. I should go see my other patient make sure they're ok." He tucked the folder under his arm as he walked out. "Has my wife called?"

"No unfortunately she hasn't, she _should_ be here."

"Yes, tell me if she calls, if you don't mind."

"I will and doctor you have an extraordinary pair of patients you know."

He looked back at her in uncertainty. "What makes you say that?"

"They adored each other; it's heartbreaking to see them torn apart."

He nodded slightly, brushing off the gesture. "Yeah well, I _had _an extraordinary pair of patients." He closed the door behind him and hastily walked down to the hallways, peeking through the door of his patient, he watched them as they gently covered a pale young face.

The clock on the wall chimed quietly, 6:00 A.m on April 10th.


	8. The Waiting Room

**Um please tell me what you think**

Drew awoke wearily, inconspicuous to him; he was awaking in a bewildered state in an equally eccentric place. But marvelously for him, he had someone to accompany him and had much to reflect as well.

May pressed her nose against his shoulder; broadening her body as she began to awaken. She lay momentarily against him as her eyes adjusted to the pallid illumination.

"What-," May clenched his arm. The room was menacingly bare, nothing except the pale white space and the couch they were seated upon. The air smelled of pure refinery, a strange and desolate atmosphere. "Drew, where are we?" she said timidly.

"Ow, May your hurting my arm, let go."

May glanced up and become aware that her grasp on his arm was unyielding. She immediately released him, much to his relief. Sensing his shorthanded pain, she gave his arm a stroke of affection.

Drew smiled, as he stretched and scratched his head. Noticing his arms had more energy on them than before. His hair astonishingly was back to its original length. None of this made sense. Uneasily, Drew looked around. "May, where are we?"

"You guys are in the waiting room" a voice said.

A strange man sat next to them on the arm rest of the pastel couch. Drew recognized him as the man from his previous dreams he had while in the hospital. He wore a plain blue and white striped shirt with ripped jeans; two wings were developing from his back, disheveled feathers quivered to the ground as he stood, his blonde hair poking at his face.

"Excuse me?" Drew said finally, after gawking at the man for what seemed an eternity.

"The waiting room," He repeated. "Here is where you guys wait, obviously."

"Wait for what?" May asked.

"For what you guys have been waiting for, for the past, uh week and a half. Look, here you guys will take one last look at your lives, you'll also hear your loved ones calling you back to life, or onward into the afterlife, I'm not really sure. "

"Afterlife?"May moved closer to Drew, shivering as she heard him speak.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys one of you isn't going back. I'll be back when the time comes, until then enjoy yourselves...in here." The man walked off disappearing before their eyes, through the seemingly solid brick wall that surrounded them.

They both looked at each other; they knew the angel's prophecy was correct. He had appeared so far just twice and only to Drew. To May he was a mystery. How suddenly they had been transported from the hospital to this outlandish barren room was obviously a sign. They had no other leads to go by and no one else to trust.

"I guess we just wait here May."

"I guess this means one of us has to go, doesn't it Drew?" She asked, grabbing his arm once more but with ease this time.

"Yeah, I guess so," He sighed, "I wish...Just this once; I could've fulfilled my dream that I've always wanted to accomplish. Ever since I knew I was terminal"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh May, it's just, everybody always dreams about growing up and finding the one who they'll spend their entire life with. When I found you, I thought that could be us, but we weren't exactly in a position to talk about our futures were we?"

"Stop talking like that, you know we couldn't…not after everything that's happened. We're just kids; we couldn't have a relationship that would extend to more than a few weeks."

"Not with that attitude, we wouldn't. Who knows, maybe the chemotherapy would've worked did you ever think of that?" Drew's voice dropped. He stood up, pacing the room; His hands grasping at his hair.

"You were on your death bed Drew; I thought it was too late." May followed his paces as they both circled the room, her pleas continued.

"I've been trying to find some way to deal with all of this. I didn't make the right decision last night but I just can't stand to lose anymore. My parents bond, my brother and now you? Maybe I should't've gotten involved with you. I think about that ever since you told me you were terminal. "

"It doesn't matter; there are probably thousands of better guys out there for you, why do you want me? I'm going to die any day now, because of this fucking disease whether it kills me recklessly or I kill myself because I just can't stand to feel emotions anymore."

"And what, the emotions you felt for me aren't worth feeling anymore, is that what you're saying?" May shot her hands in the air, She couldn't bear to continue with this brainless conversation, She started nervously twiddling her fingers viciously.

"I wish, I love those feelings for you, but because of them they end up hurting both of us, they hurt me because I hurt you."

"I don't care anymore!" She yelled. "I m just as reckless as you are Drew, Don't think you're the only one with things going on. I'm eccentric filled to the brim with polar opposite emotions, depression and euphoria. How do you think I feel if someday we fight and I go off and sleep with everyone, because I know that's what I think you rather… see me do?" May uttered her last words in silence.

Drew turned and faced her, surprising her as she dropped her hands to her side and ceased her fiddling. "Why would you comprehend that I wanted you to be treated like crap by everyone else?"

"If the next morning I'd would hate me even more, I would deserve it..."

"No you wouldn't...I know what you mean now...I think because of a single thing I do I don't deserve you and you think the same way. Well listen, get it through your empty head that no matter what you do I'll always love you, I may not want to see you for awhile because I'm mad or guilty but I'll always want to have you close to me."

"Well get that same message through your jock head, I don't want anyone but you."

"You know May If I could've walked away from my life earlier... I'd do it in a heartbeat. They made me want to die sooner. I thought that if you die you're completely happy and your soul somewhere lives on, I wouldn't be afraid of dying. Total peace after death, becoming someone else is the best hope I had. Being popular is just too much work. I wanted to get a job, and good grades. And a nice girl, like you."

"Me?" she said, evidently surprised but at the same time expectant of his answer.

"Yeah, you, There may be a lot of girls who are out there and drool over me...I won't name anyone in particular, but I've always had a favorite. I've always wondered what it would be like to pierce that face and meet the girl inside.

"What do you mean pierce my face?"

"You hide behind that scowl all the time. I don't think I've ever seen you smile." May shyly grinned as he continued talking.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks,"

Drew held out his hands, May blushed, placing her hands in the palm of his. He swept his arms around her waist, picking her up from the floor, lifting her off her feet.

"I'd give anything if we could forget about all the things that divide us and, and just...go for a walk, and forget about everything else. I still want to keep my promise and run away with you."

Gently, he leaned forward to kiss her. The room grew cold as the bleached door opened and the blonde-haired angel stepped back through the door. May pulled Drew close to her, in fear. The angel sighed a weary sigh as he sat on the sofa; Coughing drastically into his hands with sadness on his face.

"Hey," Drew walked over and looked at him, puzzled. "What wrong?"

"As much as I hate to do this," He said "The big man says one of you has to go, that's you kid." His eyes fell from Drew's gaze and fell upon May's. "I'm sorry."

"You mean...me?" May eyes began to shadow a frightened expression. She didn't know where she would be going, or what awaited her there. The desolate feeling showered over her again.

The angel moved his hand and pointed across to the door. Once again it opened, this time a vibrant light crept through, as distant voice called out.

"May? May, is that you? I hardly recognize you."

May looked on in terrified curiosity. "That voice, it sounds so familiar." May smiled to some extent, as she approached the door peeking through, gasping in a joyful manner. "It's my grandma. I haven't seen her in three years, not since she..."

"You've grown up so much, May dear, let me look at you."

"May..." Drew whispered. The angel stood up and placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder. He smiled allowing him to sigh contently and relax. The blonde angel walked across the room, stopping just short of reaching the young girl, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Grandma…" May said in disbelief, as she started to walk with the angel. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time for you to go dear. You're coming to stay with me now."

"W-wait," Drew said, his voice beginning to give way. "What does she mean?"

"I guess it means I...won't be going back." May answered him. Her head gently looked at the floor as she quietly wept.

Drew shook his head violently, running toward the angel and grabbing him by his torn shirt collar "No. You can't take her now. It's not her time."

"No. It is her time. It just came early." He whispered

"You can't do this!" Drew's face boiled pyretic red as he pounded on the angel's chest. "You can't take her away from me!"

"Drew please, its ok" she cried, Drew loosened his grip from the angel and ran to her, embracing her with all the new found strength he had.

"I Love you May…" He whispered in her ear."

"I love you too Drew," She whispered back to him. "I would have loved to take that walk with you. Maybe someday we will…."

"Goodbye May."

"Goodbye Drew…" May waved back to him, a warm smile on her face. _She_ _never looked so beautiful,_ he thought. That was the last time she saw her, as she in loving arms stepped through the door.

Drew fell back onto the couch, stunned. His chest grew heavier and heavier, his breathing was failing and the air was drastically leaving his body, as it did when he in the hospital.

* * *

April 21

The doctor rushed into the observation lab., his eyes gloomy and his mind elsewhere. He was in a hurry, everyone else sensed it. "Ok what's the prognosis on her, give me the full story."

The lab assistant nodded and handed the doctor a clipboard with the full information on his patient. "Doctor, We have discovered on her, our subject May, a hypothermic syringe, a bag containing Heroin, and a journal which she kept on her at all times. Our guess is she smuggled the needle in her journal which was hollow except for few pages in the front, along with the drugs, and overdosed sometime between midnight and 2 a.m."

"She was known before to have had a history of reckless behavior hasn't she?"he flipped the pages, seemingly interested with the information.

"Her mother said at one point she had tried suicide by overdosing, only her health had improved substantionally here. I doubt it was a suicide this time. "

"I don't believe it was either. The first time she was instantly addicted and couldn't live without it. How she had managed to shoot up on hospital grounds is beyond me. She was so secretive."

"From eyewitness reports it seemed she conversed daily with your boy."

He paused for a second, concluding silently "Do you have the coroner's report, the autopsy report?"

"Here it is"

"Blood level was 1.12 mgs. per liter," He sighed, "that would've killed anyone."

"Doctor I don't think she was addicted, I think it was more of a release therapy which she could not understand fully. It was an accident by all standards; this hospital is known for having incredible impressions on the young patients."

"Right, John I'm taking my coffee break now if you don't mind." He shoved the clipboard back into his hands and hurriedly walked off to the door.

"Doctor you'd better do something about your son, talk to him-"

"I don't feel like it now ok?"

"Well you should do something or-"

"Or _else_ what?"

"Or _else_ May isn't going to be the only patient you lose!"

He looked at his assistant, surprised by his outburst. "Right…I'll go now."

* * *

Drew knelt outside the hospital doors, his first visit to the outside in weeks. His hair had begun to grow back; a light shadow of his hair covered his head. "I can't believe it…she's gone…I shouldn't have let her go..,"

The doctor stepped out of the brightness of the hospital hallways, and into the gleaming sunset. He caught immediately the sight of his young and only son, Drew. He figured the sooner he had his chat with his son, the sooner he could go back inside.

"How are you son?" he called out. Drew turned around carelessly, lifting his head barely in a salutational gesture.

"I'm fine dad," He said, indifferently turning away.

"The chemotherapy seems to be working, you're walking again and some of your hair has grown back." He said, running his fingers across his son's head. Drew pulled his head away, and moved farther from his father.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

He shook his head, "Oh Drew don't start, I know I haven't been around much-"

"You didn't even come and visit me, at least Mom managed too. You thought I was done for, didn't you? That's why you didn't come visit me."

"That's not true Drew, I just…

"Just what?"

"I couldn't stand to lose you, you're my son and I love you very much."

"Who the fuck are you? That's a likely story dad."

"Well it's true you know, but fine be that way you're still my son and patient and I'm still your father and doctor," He stood up and pulled another cigarette out of his pocket. "You can go home if you can get up and walk away tonight, though I doubt the chemotherapy would last you more than a few weeks…" he mumbled.

Drew turned to face his father, and threw various punches at his face in anger, none hit. "Come on tell me, cause I really want to know, Just who the fuck do you think you are to telling me that I-"

With one hand, his father pushed him aside and walked back into the hospital. "You're a faggot aren't you; in years _she_ was your one and only girlfriend. Since she died, I guess you now have an excuse to dump her."

"Shut up!"

"Come back to get your goddamned I.V.!" Those were his last words to his son as he stepped into the hospital dropping his cigarette to floor outside and reaching in for another in his coat pocket.

"Son of a- I hate that bastard!" He said punching and kicking the brick wall until he could no longer feel the pain of his skin peeling across his knuckles. He sat back down, heaving and breathing heavily, pulling his knees into his stomach. "I wish I never met her, I just wish I could forget about it all."

"I can make you forget about it."

Drew looked up; the mysterious angel had appeared once more. He took a seat next to him on the brick fortification. "I can make you forget about it all Drew, as if you were never sick, as if you never had that conversation with your father, and as is you never met May."

Drew sighed sadly, uneasy about the angel's appearance and purpose. "Look why are helping me?"

"Cause that's what I was sent to do, but look, before you make your decision, I just want to show you what you're going to miss out on." The messily clad angel stood before the young boy, placing his hand on his forehead. "Just relax got it?"

"Yeah I-"

The memories just clouded his mind. One by one they replayed back to him. His hospital stay, the fight, and the highlighting conversations he had with her. That day he saved her from his _friends_ who attacked him and then dared to lay a finger on her. The afterward delusions in the nurse's office and the rush to the locker room, having finally realized that she wasn't intently flirting with him, but trying to force May into making a move. It was all so clear now.

The hospital stays, afterward, into the flood again. The same trip he had back in the nurse's office except with her by his side. His amusing awakening techniques: '_I'm Drew,' he said. 'I'm supposed to be dead but I'm not, we're roommates and it's a good thing you're as young as me-if we were older they wouldn't let us sleep in the same room, on account of you know.' _His hands and fingers brushing across her wrists;_ 'watermelon, watermelon, watermelon...god it's so pointless.' _His midnight dances with her, helping her decide whose face to give to the gentleman of her dreams.

'_God, you're fun to kiss.' _Their last night together, their passion expanding beyond anything they could grasp; Awakening in disorientation next to her warm body, with her hand across his chest_. 'The doctors are supposed to make everything better aren't they?' _Oh but didn't they? Putting us in each other's presence, I never would've known what romance is. A beautiful wedding in the sky will follow, I may have survived but I won't stay here without you, I love you May. _'I __**had**__ an extraordinary pair of patients'_

'_You must be a faggot. Shut up!' _His relationship with his father, if not for his abandonment, he would've been caring and needless to his every command. He wouldn't have made it on his own along with May, He would've left before her and who knows what may have happened to her if not for him. Would she have lived, would she have been happy without him or sad?

"No!" Drew awoke from his trance, he shook his head. _There's still a long time to go, I can't find a good reason to go on, without those memories. One person made the difference when I was at my weakest, just one person listened and shared similarities with me and didn't criticize or say what I was doing was wrong. She may be gone but she wouldn't want me to forget her or give up so easily. I forgive her, because I love her. _

"No...Wait...just- let me... just let me keep it, please…Please," He looked around for the angel but he wasn't there, nor was his presence felt. All that was there was a young green haired boy, sitting on the edge of a hospital brick wall, with a ray of light on him.


End file.
